1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting control systems and more particularly pertains to a new lighting control system for allowing a person to turn on an electric appliance by means of motion detectors. While more generally used for light fixtures and lamps, the current system may also be used for turning on televisions, stereo systems and other types of electronic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lighting control systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,171 describes an infrared detection device which may be hardwired to a lighting system of a dwelling, either outside or inside, for illuminating the dwelling when motion is detected by the device. A similar device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,488 which includes a infrared intruder detection device which is designed to resemble a conventional outlet in order to deceive an intruder as to its function. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,654 which includes infrared sensors for controlling light.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to power any selected electrical appliance with a motion sensor to ensure that those devices are only powered when motion, particularly in the form of heat, is detected. This will allow the device to be used both for saving electricity and as a deterrent to intruders. Additionally, the device should include remote sensors to ensure that the device is not hindered or blocked by furniture or walls.